


Quelling Pressures

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [2]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel tries to deal with his new situation.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Operation Friend





	Quelling Pressures

_[ **Scene:** the basement. Nigel is digging through the closet in hopes of finding a game he can play by himself...]_

**Nigel:** Let’s see, needs two players, needs two players...Agh! Do all of these games require two players?!

_[...but no such luck. Nigel slams the closet door shut]_

**Nigel:** I have to do _something_ or I’m going to lose my mind! I...I have to tell Numbuh Infinity about this stupid mission! I mean, honestly! [walking upstairs] Why would he do this to us?!

_[ **Cut to:** the living room. Nigel turns on the TV and switches to Channel 275, where he sees Numbuh Infinity at his desk. Numbuh Infinity is typing something on a computer and doesn’t seem to notice Nigel]_

**Nigel:** Numbuh Infinity! We need to talk! Now!

 **Infinity:** [still focused on the computer] Yes?

 **Nigel:** I’m getting bored alarmingly quickly! Give me something to do!

 **Infinity:** Just watch some television, then.

 **Nigel:** I meant something work related!

 **Infinity:** Okay. Then go talk to Chad.

 **Nigel:** Absolutely not! You know how much I hate him!

 **Infinity:** Alright. I guess it’s time to throw you into the sun, then.

_[There is a sudden small quake and a brief flash of light. Nigel jumps and quickly hides under the table; shortly after he does so, the red light and the quakes disappear]_

**Infinity:** That was just a warning, Numbuh One. If you go against your objective again...I _will_ throw you into the sun. Understand?

 **Nigel:** [fearfully] Yes, sir!

_[Channel 275 turns to static. Nigel crawls out from under the table, sighs in defeat, and glares at his own reflection on the television]_

**Nigel:** Fine, you win. I’ll go talk to my stupid housemate...

_[ **Cut to:** the upstairs corridor. Nigel groans before knocking on Chad’s door]_

**Nigel:** Chad? Is it alright if we had a...talk...?

_[No response]_

**Nigel:**...You’re not going to answer your housemate?! Fine! I’ll just let myself in, then!

_[Nigel slams the door open, but is shocked by what he sees inside: several candy wrappers and empty chip bags strewn around the floor, and Chad himself sleeping on the bed with his back turned to Nigel. Nigel recovers from his shock and stomps over to Chad’s bed]_

**Nigel:** Chad, you lazy teenager! You left your trash all over the floor! And you’re just lying there instead of doing something about it! Get up right now!

 **Chad:** Hmm, let me think...no.

 **Nigel:** [panicked] Chad, we’re going to be _thrown into the sun_ if we don’t cooperate! Don’t you care about that?!

 **Chad:**...Eh.

 **Nigel:** That’s it?! _That’s_ what you have to say to defend yourself?! Honestly, I--

_[Chad turns over and reveals his uncharacteristically sad/tired face. Nigel’s eyes widen and he steps back a bit when he sees Chad’s expression]_

**Chad:** Will you be quiet? I’m trying to sleep.

 **Nigel:** [horrified/heartbroken] Wha--? Chad, what’s with...? I’ve never seen you with such a sad look before...what’s wrong...?

 **Chad:** [annoyed] What do you think?

 **Nigel:** Oh...it’s this whole, um, _situation_ , isn’t it?

 **Chad:** Took you long enough to figure it out. Idiot.

_[The two wordlessly stare at each other. After a few moments, Nigel starts picking up the trash on the floor]_

**Chad:** What are you doing?

 **Nigel:** [exasperated] What do you think? I’m cleaning up your room because I can’t stand seeing this much _trash_ in one room.

 **Chad:**...Hey, kid. [Nigel looks up at him] Can you stay with me a bit after you’ve cleaned my room? I don’t want to be alone for much longer...

 **Nigel:**...Very well.

_[Nigel continues to wordlessly pick up and throw away the trash, with Chad curiously watching him the whole time. Nigel then runs to the nearby bathroom to wash his hands, returns to Chad’s room, and stares at Chad for a bit before bowing his head]_

**Nigel:** [quietly]...I’m sorry. I was being too harsh on you, wasn’t I...?

 **Chad:** [softly] Nigel...

_[Nigel instantly looks up at Chad, and sees that the teenager is giving him a warm smile]_

**Chad:** Look, I just...wanted to say that I don’t blame you for getting angry at me. I mean, you made a good point—I _was_ being too lazy to clean up after myself. A neat freak like you _would_ get angry at that, huh?

 **Nigel:** But--

 **Chad:** Hey, that’s enough. Stop beating yourself up for showing negative emotions. Just...come over here, will you?

_[Nigel hesitates before walking over to Chad. Chad inches closer to Nigel and starts massaging Nigel’s collarbone/shoulder. Nigel slowly closes his eyes and sighs out of contentment as he feels the pain in his shoulder/collarbone fade]_

**Chad:** You’re a good kid, you know that? [wiping a stray tear from Nigel’s eye] It’s okay to be stressed out at a time like this, understand? And please...don’t blame yourself, okay? You’ll just feel worse.

 **Nigel:**...Thank you, Chad. Um...is it okay if I give you a massage, too?

 **Chad:** [chuckling] Don’t ask such a stupid question, Nigel. Of course you can massage me. I... seriously missed your touch.

 **Nigel:** [smiling and blushing] Um, alright. Can I...brush your hair?

 _[_ _Chad just smiles and nods._ _Nigel slowly moves his hand up to Chad’s scalp and starts gently_ _brushing_ _Chad’s hai_ _r._ _Chad hums happily_ _as he_ _continues to massage Nigel’s shoulder._ _The two massage each other for a while in_ _a peaceful_ _silence before Chad leans in closer to Nigel]_

 **Nigel:** [panicked] Hey, what are you doing...?!

 **Chad:** Um...

 **Nigel:** [backing away from Chad] Er, I just remembered! There’s a really cool program on television that I have to watch! Can’t miss it, gotta go, bye!

_[Nigel runs downstairs. Chad looks worried for a second, but quickly shrugs it off and goes back to sleep]_

End

**Author's Note:**

> For maximum emotional effect:  
> When Nigel and Chad are having their heart to heart, play the song Traumerei from Persona 4.
> 
> Oh, speaking of Persona 4, this would be the time where Nigel forms a new Social Link: the Tower.
> 
> In any case, this fic is pretty much an establishing series moment. This series is going to be quite emotional because Nigel and Chad will be talking about their worries to each other in just about every fic. But there will be some fluff from time to time so nobody gets burnt out from the heavy topics.
> 
> Related:  
> https://destiny-126.tumblr.com/post/152492376150/im-kinda-depressed-so-heres-some-vent-ship-art
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Webcomic/Persona4TW
> 
> https://otamiyuki.tumblr.com/post/122149996397/description-as-read-more-because-its-freaking
> 
> https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Arcana


End file.
